No Remorse
by DeathsLittleBirdie
Summary: Byakuya saved Rukia from the wrath of the clan but at what price? Warning; Rape NON CON. Don't like don't read. Considering to continue it if you guys want me to.


**Author's Note: Hi! This another request fic I am writing and this is for Byaruki94. She wanted me to write a Byakuya and Rukia fic but with a nice dark twist to it. I hope everyone enjoys and please review! BTW, the name 'Jezebal' comes from the bible and it means slut I guess. I was watching Phantom of the Opera(2004) and laughed when the phantom called that girl that. Ahem, any who...review!**

**Warning: This contains rape. Don't like it then don't read it.**

**Disclaimer: Never will own Bleach.**

"How dare you put the Kuchiki name to shame! After all we have done for you, you decide to something as vile as this? You little jezebal!"

Rukia stood infront of the eldest Kuchiki with her head down low and tears burning her eyes, her body began to tremble as the voice got louder and more hurtful words echoed around the large room. Suddenly, a loud emotionless voice spoke out and silenced the old man quickly.

"Byakuya? What is the matter?" A clan member said, Rukia kept her head down as footsteps made their way to her.

"I have had enough of this disgraceful scene. Rukia, you may leave but do not think your actions will remain unpunished." Byakuya said, Rukia open her eyes and looked up at the intense gaze of Byakuya.

"Thank you." Rukia muttered, standing up with trembling legs and quickly making her way out of the large room as cries of outrage echoed around the room.

"Byakuya, what do you plan to do?" A man spoke, Byakuya kept his gaze on the door where Rukia had left before walking to it slowly.

"That does not concern any of you in this room." Byakuya said.

Hours passed and the moonlight was the only thing giving Rukia's room some source of light. She sat on her bed with her knees to her chest and her head bowed as tears spilt from them. Her light sobs the only sound in her room, raising her head slowly as the wind from her opened window hit her bare arm. Rukia glanced out to the moon and closed her eyes as the tears slowly stopped flowing and her heart stopped pounding vicously in her chest.

_Big brother will keep me safe. I have nothing to worry about, it was just a little kiss. Nothing more and nothing less._

"Rukia."

Her head turned quickly as she jumped from the sudden voice in her room. Her sight barely able to make out the large figure of Byakuya standing at the front of her large bed , the shadows of the room covering the top half of his cold face. Rukia couldn't help as a sudden fear rippled through her body at the gentle smile on her brother's face. Swallowing her fear, Rukia bowed her head and cleared her throat to speak.

"I'm sorry, brother, for my actions today with Ichigo. Please forgive me." Rukia whispered, raising her head when Byakuya didn't respond right away.

"Do you honestly believe that I am not angered by your actions, Rukia? How foolish." Byakuya said, Rukia eyes widen at his words.

"I have asked for your forgiveness. Please, brother." Rukia said, the hands on her knees quivering as she felt Byakuya's spirtual pressure rise slowly.

"If you wish for my forgiveness, then you must work for it." Byakuya said, stepping closer to the bed so his face was no longer hidden behind the shadows.

Rukia began to crawl away as Byakuya made his way to her slowly like a hunter closing in on his prey. His usual calm grey eyes filled with an evil emotion that sent chills to Rukia's bones. She flinched as her back hit the wall connected to her bed and looked for a way to make an escape, a sudden raise in spirtual pressure caused her to cry out as her body felt as if it was being suffocated. A warm hand cupping her face and harsh lips on her quivering ones, forcing her eyes to open. Rukia glared at the man infront of her and placed her small hands on her shoulders in an attempt to push him away.

"Stop-Mhh-No.."

His lips began to move quickly against her unexperience ones, prying her lips apart forcefully and sucking at her tongue painfully. Rukia found her hands pinned to her sides as she continued to struggle against Byakuya's attack. Her legs thrashing madly and moving her arms at the intense grip of the Captain of Squad Six. Turning her head away from Byakuya, Rukia tried to crawl away only to feel a painful bite on her pure neck. A whimper escaping her lips at the pain and her actions moving fatser as she realized what her situation truely was.

"Stop resisting. Give into me." Byakuya whispered, pulling Rukia up along with him as he wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Kissing her neck as he sat kneeling and pressing her small body against his. Grinding his growing arousal against her causing her to gasp and push at his hold.

"Yo-you ca-can't do-Ah-thi-s! Stop!" Rukia cried, closing her eyes shut as his kisses went lower to the opening of her robe.

A growl escaped his lips as he jerked Rukia harshly to show her that he was the one in charge. Pulling away from her lucious skin, Byakuya grabbed Rukia's neck and squeezed tightly as he looked deeply into her fear filled eyes. His other hand removing the top half of his clothes before pulling out Senbonzakura and placing it at her heart making Rukia to stop her movements.

"I will make your death unpleasent and long. Now stop your pathectic attempts of stopping me at once. I will get what I have been waiting from you tonight, Rukia." Byakuya said, new found tears rolled down her face as the grip on her neck went to her hair and tugged at it roughly. Placing his blade aside, Byakuya pulled the robe of Rukia before palming her modest breast in his hand. Rukia bit her lower lip at the harsh touches and squirmed as his lips returned to her neck. Another tug on her hair and Rukia found herself being pulled closer to Byakuya's crotch.

"Undress me and do not waste my time." Byakuya ordered, Rukia forced her hands to move as they slowly removed the lower half of his uniform. Rukia tried to raise her head and close her eyes at the sight of Byakuya's throbbing member but his grip held her there and pushed her forward.

"Suck me." Byakuya whispered, both of his hands on her head.

A gentle sob escaped her lips before opening her eyes and trembling at his large size. He was going to tear in half with that thing but hopefully if she gave him what he wanted he would find enough enjoyment from that and leaved her unharmed. Taking a deep shaky breath, Rukia slowly licked at the head of his arousal and grimance at the bitter taste. Another tug of hair told her to continue the act so with trembling lips she slowly took the first three inches of his member sucking tenderly. This didn't seem to satisfy Byakuya as he roughly grabbed both sides of her face and forced her to take him deeper into her mouth. A gagging noise came from Rukia as Byakuya threw back his head and rocked his hips as the warmth of Rukia's mouth around his member made him moan.

"Just...like...that..." Byakuya moaned, puling and pushing Rukia's head faster and faster.

The taste was unbearable to her and the threat of her throwing up was getting bigger as his speed and thrust got faster. Grabbing his hips to stop herself from getting anymore damage from his relentless attack on her mouth. Byakuya looked down at the sight infront of him before throwing Rukia on her back and crawling above her, pinning her hands over her head as he begs grew louder.

"Please Byakuya...Please..." Rukia cried, her voice trembling. Byakuya chuckled before taking a long, slow sensual lick of her neck.

"Please what, Rukia? Please stop or please don't stop?" Byakuya said, lowering his mouth to her nipple and taking the pink bud in his mouth and sucking gently.

"Please...stop...What would Hisana say?" Rukia sobbed, a sharp cry escape her lips as Byakuya nipped at her breast.

"She is no longer here, Rukia. No one can stop me." Byakuya said, pulling apart her tightly closed legs and grabbing her hips so she could not squirm as he forced his way into her.

"NO! STOP! AHHHHH!"

Pain.

The worst thing to ever be felt by humans. It can destory us phsicaly and mentally. As Byakuya broke Rukia, she felt both of the affects pain can cause to oneself as he bite her upper body with blood shedding bites and relentless thrust to her womanhood. He cries echoing around the room as he rammed into her and soft sobs as he pulled out of her. His moans matching her screams at her warmth and tightness, his grip on her hips to keep her still as he rode her with no remorse. Rocking his hips before thrusting into her again and a grin that did not match his usual serious face and his grey eyes taking in the sight of Rukia crying benathe him.

_Much better then Hisana. So much better._

His hands now on her breast as he attacked her ear with his teeth. Her cries could be heard from others walking past but none brave enough to stop the act as it took place in fear of reciving the wrath of Byakuya. Grabbing her chin and forcing her to turn to his direction, Byakuya bit her lower lip and moaned as the taste of copper filled his mouth and her cry muffled against his own lips. Taking the chance he pounded into her before kissing her with no emotion other then lust. Sucking at her tongue painfully before roaming her sweet tasting mouth. He pulled away and slowed his thrust as his balls tighten.

"I'm cumming." Byakuya growled, Rukia throat felt sore but she was able to let out one more tragic cry as he thrusted for the final time into her abused body.

Byakuya's seed spilling into Rukia's warmth as he suckled on her breast with false gentleness. Her cries stopped and her tears no longer spilt from her eyes as she glared up at the man above her. Her red puffy violet eyes meeting with Byakuya's cold intense gaze as she whispered gently to him;

"My life, my pride...is broken."

**My friend said I'm too good at bring out the darker side of anime charectors and is now in the corner of the living room with an emo cloud over her head. Hey, she wanted to read this and I let her =P. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
